


Leave the War With Me

by Songbird_wings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Obi-Wans POV, Prompt Fill, Whump, and padme worries about her husband, hurt!anakin, obi-wan worries about his brother, padme and obi-wan both care about anakin so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird_wings/pseuds/Songbird_wings
Summary: A mission gone wrong causes Obi-Wan to realize just how much he and Padmé care for Anakin.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Leave the War With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song Leave the War With Me by London Grammar
> 
> Prompt: for the fic prompts maybe obi-wan and padmé being worried about Anakin or just realizing they both care about him a lot and talking. just some more padmé and obi-wan friendship if you want to :)
> 
> This was written for that prompt given to me by @imadetheline on Tumblr! Check her out and give her a follow cause she's amazing! 
> 
> I loved this prompt so much, Obi-Wan and Padmé both love Anakin and it unites the two of them together. Hope you like the fic, Maddie!
> 
> Enjoy :)

“General!” Obi-Wan had sensed her even before she called for him. Padmé came running onto the hanger bay, holding her dress in her fist, careful not to trip over the hem. She shouldn’t be here, but he also knew there was no stopping her. 

“Padmé, you should leave. There's too much going on. I know you want to help, but you’ll just be in the way.” Obi-Wan tells her, placing a comforting hand onto her shoulder. The senator wasn’t looking at him though. He watched her eyes dance around the room looking for something… for  _ someone. _ “Senator, he’s already been taken to the medical wing.” He says softer. Her eyes finally land on him now. 

“Why did you attack? You knew you were outnumbered!” Padmé hissed in a hushed voice. Obi-Wan felt her shift in emotions; from concern to fury. 

“Not here and not now, Senator.” The Jedi responded, after catching a few looks from some passing clones. He turned her around and led her to the door.

“What about Ahsoka? She was with him.” Padmé ignored Obi-Wan's words. He knew she was beyond worried, she cared for them both and she was very close with Anakin, much to Obi-Wan's dismay. The master just sighed, letting his own worries for his friends escape with the exhale. 

“The padawan is fine, Anakin got her out before the compound collapsed. She’s tending to the men. Anakin is in surgery,” He noticed Padmé catch a breath in her throat, “he was under the wreckage longer than the medics would’ve liked. We’re lucky we got back to the temple when we did.” Obi-Wan explained. “Please, head back home. I will come and tell you any changes in his condition personally.” He offered her a small smile. She seemed to calm a bit, lowering her shoulders and returning his gesture. 

“Alright.” The senator nods, turning to the hallway. “Thank you, Obi-Wan.”

<<<>>>

The medical wing was packed. It always seemed to be these days. Obi-Wan maneuvered around the medical droids and patients, doing his best to stay out of the way. He finally made it to the edge of the room where he could see the operating room through a pane of glass and his former apprentice on the table. Anakin's mechanical hand was sticking out of his now burnt glove and the wound on his abdomen was still bleeding. The sight of the dark, nearly black blood made the Jedi’s head spin.

Obi-Wan should’ve stopped the attack. Padmé was right, they knew they were outnumbered. Still, they overestimated themselves and this was the consequence. 

_ He led Cody and his men to the top of the ridge, overlooking the Separatist base. They had the advantage of surprise to make up for their lack in numbers. The plan seemed to be working well so far. Anakin and Ahsoka still haven’t been spotted, and once they begin the raid, Obi-Wan and his battalion will draw out some fire, as well as offer cover for the 501st. This would work, it had to. _

_ When the battle started, Obi-Wan was busy deflecting the blaster fire away from his men, as they laid down cover fire for below. He only caught a glimpse of Anakin and his padawan run into the compound after the Commander droid. That was not part of the plan. Then, there was a small explosion from the inside. All fighting seemed to stop, droids and clones alike. Obi-Wan's heart hammered in his chest, and he held his breath waiting only a few agonizing moments until there was movement down below. It was Ahsoka. She staggered from the building, coughing and choking on the smoke billowing out from behind her. But no Anakin.  _

_ Then the bang. Obi-Wan watched in terror as the compound exploded. The blast shattering the windows and tearing open the metal doors. The roof began caving in, and the whining of the metal beams as they bent and snapped filled the air. Anakin was still in there.  _

_ Obi-Wan, panicked and desperate, tugged on their bond. Closing his eyes, concentrating solely on Anakin and his presents. He tugged again, and again, only getting a slight nudge back. That’s all he needed to know that his former apprentice was still alive.  _

“Master Kenobi?” A familiar voice pulled him from his flashback. He’d forgotten he was standing in the med-bay. His eyes focused again on the operating room and Anakin. The wound was being stitched up, the bleeding had stopped. 

“Master?” Came the voice again. He turned around and Ahsoka was staring up at him. She didn’t look much better. Her burns were far less severe, but there were many. 

“Oh, Ahsoka. I’m sorry. Lost in thought.” Obi-Wan said. “Did you need something, young one?” Her gaze went past him and into the operating room. 

“The surgeon droid wanted me to tell you that Anakin made it through the operation. But, with his head injuries they don’t know how long he’ll be out.” Her voice trailed off at the end, and finally, she tore her eyes off the glass and looked back at Obi-Wan. 

“Well, he’ll pull through.” He said, a little too quietly. 

“The Council also called us back.” She informs him. Of course, the debriefing. He dreaded this one, knowing he’d have to report a failure as well as Anakin's injuries. The Council would not be happy with any of them. But he had someone he needed to report to first. The Council would wait. 

“You go on ahead, Ahsoka. Tell the Council I’m occupied at the moment.” He instructs. She gives him a look but then nods. 

“Will do, Master.” She says, taking one last look at the operating room, and then heading out of the med-bay. 

<<<>>>

He walked into Padmé’s apartment, sensing the stillness and anxiety in the atmosphere. The feelings intensified when she stepped into the room. She looked disheveled, eyes red and her headpiece was askew atop her hair.

“Obi-Wan.” She greeted quietly after she noticed him there. “Any word on the General?” She asked. She stood, unmoving, like a statue wondering if his words would be the wrecking ball that would shatter her to pieces. Thankfully not. 

“He’s made it through the surgery, but they don’t know when he’ll wake up.” Padmé sent a hand to her chest. He could tell that it was better news than she expected, but still, not the greatest. He watched as she walked over to her sofa and settled down. 

“That’s, well, that's good. That’s good.” The senator repeated. “I know how valuable General Skywalker is to the Jedi.” She paused, turning her head to Obi-Wan. “And to you.”

She was right about that. He knew attachment was not permitted in the Jedi code, and he also knew that he struggled with letting Anakin go fully. 

“As a Jedi, I’m not proud of my closeness to Anakin.” Obi-Wan began, he walked over and sat next to Padmé on the sofa. “But as a friend, and a mentor, I am thankful for it in some ways.” He smiled to himself, looking out at the sea of lights that was Coruscant. "I don't know what my life would look like without him in it."

“I know he appreciates all you do for him.” Padmé speaks, looking over at Obi-Wan. “He’s lucky to have you in his life.” 

“You as well, my dear.” Obi-Wan responds. She said nothing, but Obi-Wan noted the slight furrow in her brow and lines at her mouth when she turned to face the cityscape. “He will be alright, you know. He’ll wake up.” 

“But how can you be so sure? How are you so sure about him all the time?” Padmé questioned, she didn’t pull her gaze from the view before them. The Jedi mulled that over.  _ How did he know? _ He was always so sure that Anakin would be alright because he had to be, because Obi-Wan would never let anything happen to him, so he had to be alright. 

“I’ve watched Anakin grow up. There are some things that I know are a guarantee with him.” He told her and suddenly a wave of calmness blanketed the room. It was subtle, but Obi-Wan knew he had settled Padmé’s nerves. They sat there, in a content silence for longer than they should have. But being in the presence of someone who understood his concerns was comforting enough. 

“I should head back to the Temple. The Council is waiting for my debriefing. I’ve sent poor Ahsoka to them all alone.” He nearly laughs. 

“Take me with you?” Padmé says quickly. “Please. I want to see him.” Obi-Wan saw no harm in the matter. Padmé just being there could help him wake up. 

“Alright, my dear.” 

<<<>>>

As expected the Council meeting and report was just the thing to bring Obi-Wan's mood down again. Many of the older Masters questioned their strategy of going into the compound with the knowledge that they were outnumbered. As if Obi-Wan wasn’t constantly going over the reasoning in his head, trying to find a logical explanation. In hindsight, knowing the risk they took, he should have waited for reinforcements. He shouldn’t have been so eager and hasty when it came to planning their attack. 

“The past, it is.” Master Yoda had broken the heated discussion between the masters. “The consequences we now face, and the healing,” he turned to Obi-Wan now, “we must begin.” With that the meeting was adjourned and Obi-Wan headed right for the medical wing. Inside was quieter than just hours before. Less foot traffic made it easier to navigate his way to the recovering room. Just before he reached the door, Ahsoka stepped out from inside, eyes and grin widening when she saw him. 

“Master Kenobi, he woke up! Just a few minutes ago. I'm going to get the medical droid.” The feelings of joy that Obi-Wan scenes from her warmed his chest and he too grinned brightly down at her as she scurried past him. The Jedi noticed the door did not shut behind Anakin's Padawan, and he stopped in his tracks once he spotted Padmé. She sat at his bedside, relief in her expression. She was talking to him, and Anakin's eyes were locked onto her. He looked exhausted and weak, but was forcing his eyes to stay open for her. Then his fingers twitched and he raised his hand, the senator gently taking it in hers as the interlocked fingers. So, Obi-Wan knocked, and waited an extra moment before heading to Anakin's bedside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked the fic, drop a comment below, they make my day :)  
> If you want to check out more of my Star Wars content you can find it on my Tumblr @Songbird-wings  
> Thanks!


End file.
